Evening in Konoha
by GoldenGears
Summary: Naruto complains about some problems with his newly formed arm, and the Hokage sends Hinata to see what she can do to help. Nervous and yet excited, little does Hinata know that Naruto has a few questions he'd like answered.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ Ok first up WARNING, this is M-Rated for lemons. If you are scared of the lemos, follow Cave Johnson and give those lemons back. But in all seriousness this is my attempt at telling a small story between Hinata and Naruto roughly a year after the final battle. Enjoy and as always, reviews are much appreciated.

* * *

 **~Evening in Konoha~**

* * *

Of course she said yes. A moment she dreamed about for four years, how could she say anything else. But even as Hinata stands in front of the door of Naruto's apartment, intensely studying the chipping paint, she can't help but feel hesitant; more than usual at least. The Fifth sent her to help with some pain Naruto complained about in his newly formed arm, but she couldn't fathom why. What could she do more than the greatest healer in recent memory? What could she possibly do?

Just as she contemplates simply running away and hiding under the nearest rock for the next few months, the door opens and Naruto greets her with his big toothy grin. The idea of running away now becomes an imperative as she feels her face burning with a blush, but as she turns to flee she is caught up in a large tight hug.

"HINATA! It's been a while, so the Old Lady tells me you can help with my little problem...Hinata?"

Naruto said something, she was sure of it, but she simply could not focus enough to make out the words. Naruto is hugging her. _Hugging her_. His hands are too close to her bottom; her breasts are pressed so tightly to his chest, his face is right there! The moment Naruto puts her down, she doubles over back into his arms, the heat from her furious blush rising from her beet-red face, and she slumps unconscious. What a way to start the evening...

 _That's not her roof._ It was her first thought as her eyes fluttered open into the soft light of the small room. _This is Naruto's bed_. Was the thought that soon followed, launching herself up from the bed wide-eyed, a newly formed blush across her cheeks (she never liked how often she blushed). She looked across the bed and met the pair of concerned blue eyes staring at her.

"You felt like you had a fever, you alright?" the concern in Naruto's voice made Hinata smile internally, as she desperately pushed the thought of Naruto touching her away; she did not need to faint again.

"You said you needed some help," responded Hinata, her voice barely audible, as she tried to hide her blushing face from her crush. The concern on Naruto's face vanished as he grinned again, putting his hands behind his head looking up at the ceiling,

"Yeah, Old Lady Tsun told me to get you because you knew about chakra points and all that stuff, so you could help me adjust to my arm," he unceremoniously waved his bandaged arm around, knocking a nearby lamp to the ground, inciting a slight giggle from Hinata.

"Surely Lady Tsunade will be more suited to tend to your arm, she is a master healer after all." The moment the words left her mouth, Hinata regretted it. She had a chance to be alone with Naruto, to be close to him, and she just threw it away. She could feel her heart racing as Naruto pondered what she had just said.

"I suppose you're right, I could..." _No No No No!_

"But I could take a look too! Like, as a preliminary!" Burst Hinata, surprising herself with her sudden outburst. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks even further as Naruto stared at her with a bemused expression, before shooting her a warm smile,

"That sounds great, the Old Hag never liked me anyway, she'll probably make it worst on purpose! But you like me don't ya" He said with a boisterous laugh, slapping his thigh.

 _More than you know_. Hinata allowed herself a small smile as she untangled herself from the bed sheets, rather reluctantly and went to Naruto's side.

"So...um...I'm going to check your arm...so I need you to take off the...er...bandages"

Naruto instantly looked uncomfortable, an expression Hinata hasn't seen in a long time, which worried her. He looked away as his smile dropped slightly, his eyes falling to the ground, his expression pensive and deep in thought.

"What's wrong? Surely you've taken them off before right?"

Naruto laughed, a little too forced, lifting his head up as his eyes focused on every thing in the room except Hinata, finally resting on the roof; he seemed mildly interested in it.

"Well, I have, but I mean...it's kinda weird you know, it ain't normal. You may not like seeing it" There was a hint of a blush on his cheeks, so slight anyone would miss it, but the Hyuugas never miss anything, and it made Hinata's heart race even more.

Without speaking, she placed a hand over Naruto's bandaged one, gripping it ever so slightly. His head lowered and his sharp blue eyes met her pure white ones. They stared at each other for a while, listening only to their own breathing, before Hinata gathered up the most comforting smile she could muster and began to unwind the bandage, discarding the fabric to the side. Naruto continued to stare at her, offering no resistance, a look on his face that Hinata could not identify but she knew that she liked it. Once the bandage was removed, she broke her gaze from Naruto's and looked at his arm.

She fought Madara and Obito during the war so she knew what the Hashirama cells looked like, but it had been in the heat of the battle, against opponents that were just monsters. Seeing the pale grey arm attached from Naruto's shoulder seemed, strange at first, but it was well formed. It looked like clay, and was as soft as human skin as she lightly pressed her fingers against it. The only thing Hinata seemed to notice was how smooth it was, smooth like marble yet soft like flesh.

"Um...Hinata...?" A voice broke her from her thoughts as she looked up to see Naruto staring at her, a deep blush across his face. Her eyes darted to her hand that was touching Naruto's arm and noticed that she had absentmindedly started to stroke it softly. Was it too late to run away to that enticing rock?

"Um...s-s-sorry Naruto!" She began to withdraw her arm before Naruto grabbed it. She looked away as best she could, the blush covering her whole face all the way to her ears. She only looked up when she felt Naruto's thumb running patterns across her arm. She turned her head to meet with the warm smile of the ninja she had hopelessly fallen in love with.

"Hey, it's fine...it was nice..." There's that look again, something that filled Hinata with so much longing yet she could not pin the expression Naruto was giving her. It was unique, something she had never seen before on the blonde haired boy, but something she wanted to see from him more.

Naruto relinquished her arm and took off his shirt, laughing at the high pitch squeak in surprise from Hinata.

"Well, you have to look at my shoulder too right" His eyebrow cocked in a cheeky manner, as he positioned himself with his back facing Hinata. "I leave myself in your arms Hinata".

And boy did she want him to _be_ in her arms. But she knew she had a job to do tonight, now is not the time to get distracted by thoughts of Naruto. His bare-chest was not important. His well- toned arms also...not important. Those shoulders, gods, they are...are...not important too. _Maybe_. Her arm reached and touched his shoulders, making presses to random points in a hope to convince Naruto that she was doing work; he was never very perceptive. She had never gotten this far; she'd usually faint if he were simply _near_ her. But she was touching him, marveling at his form. Her breath was quickening, her heart skyrocketing, her mind a blur. She could feel a fire between her legs burning in lust. Thank gods for her baggy parka she was wearing otherwise she was sure her nipples would be showing through anything lighter. She had never been so in need of pleasure as she was right now.

But something broke her out of her dizzying splendor. Something she never noticed when she stared at Naruto's back. His shoulder where the new arm was connected was unusually tight, knitted in a harsh way. Hinata sucked in a breath. Naruto was in pain, a _lot_ of pain. Her burning blush returned in shame. She was so focused on her own desire that she didn't even think that Naruto could be in serious need of help. With a new drive to help the man she wanted so desperately to love her back, she started to inspect the grey arm.

Everything seemed fine, on the surface at least. Nothing seemed out of place that she could see. But there was nothing that she couldn't see. _Byakuugan_

Fire. That was the only word she could describe what she saw. She couldn't make out his chakra system within the arm; it was just a searing mass of chakra. The pain he was feeling must be near unbearable.

"This is serious, why didn't you go see Lady Tsuande sooner, you're in a lot of pain!" She was angry, furious. If there was one thing she disliked about Naruto it was his stubbornness, it always landed him trouble.

"I did and she told me to get you...well...I might of suggested you..." Naruto stuttered, eyes fixing on the wall in front of him, his tongue licking his dried lips. His face, thankfully, hidden from Hinata's view.

"But why suggest me? I mean, Lady Tsunade could of cleared this up easily I think" Naruto, turned his head slightly, enough for Hinata to see his reddened face, making her match his colour.

"I kinda...wanted to see you again...I wanted to, ya know...talk..." His head returned forward as his shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry for worrying ya..."

Hinata simply let out a sigh and began to realign the chakra network in the arm to ease the flow and stop the pain. She couldn't help but feel happy to know Naruto wanted to personally see her. Had he stopped chasing after Sakura after all?

"Well, what did you want to speak about..." Hinata said, feeling strangely confident as she worked massaging the points as quickly as possible.

"Well, wasn't like...something to speak about...I just...wanted to ask a question is all" It was strange to hear Naruto so nervous. He was confident in everything, for better or for worse, but rarely was he at a loss for words. It was almost...cute to hear him speak like this.

"Well, what do you want to ask" Hinata asked quietly, impressed at her own work as the chakra system began to regain to its normal state with Naruto breathing a sigh of relief. "That should do it I think".

"Feels great!" Naruto turned himself around and gave Hinata one of his trademark toothy grins. "But I wanted to know what you meant...you know...during the war..."

Hinata stared forward, her eyes focused on the blankest space she could find in the small room. She wanted to pretend she couldn't remember, but she could never forget the moment she brought Naruto from the brink of giving up, and finally telling him she loved him.

"I...er...um...I..." In her head it seemed so simple, so easy, just say YES! But she couldn't, her tongue glued to the roof of her mouth.

"Ah sorry about that, that was a pretty embarrassing question wasn't it, well don't want to keep ya n all that. Thanks for the help Hinata and well stay saf..."

Naruto could barely finish his sentence before Hinata found herself leaping forward and locking her lips with his. She couldn't speak, but she didn't need to. The kiss was short, too short, but Hinata rocked back and looked at Naruto intensely, her face brimming with the same deep red as his own. She took a deep breath, and suddenly everything made sense.

"Naruto...I meant everything I've said. I love you more than anything else, and I...want you...But I understand if you don't feel the..."

It was Hinata's turn to be cut off as Naruto locked their lips again, harder and deeper than before. His tongue slips inside hers and began wrestling with her own tongue and Hinata thinks she hasn't felt anything quite close to this bliss in her life. Her hands rest behind Naruto's head as she pushes herself deeper into the kiss, exploring the boy's mouth as thoroughly as she can. The taste is extreme, dizzying and sweet. She finds herself moving forward and sitting on Naruto's lap, her hips rocking back and forth as she grinds against him, soft moans exiting her lips as she stops every so often to breath. Naruto's hand slips under her parka and shirt begins to play with her hips, moving the small of her back then up to her bra. He parts from Hinata's lips and looks at her face again. She knows the look now, the look that must be on her face too at this very moment. Its want...longing... _lust_.

"Are you sure you want this?" Asked the boy his expression dazed from the deep kiss before. "I don't want to do anything wrong to lose you"

Hinata decides to answer his question as she takes off her parka, followed by her shirt that is dumped unceremoniously to the side. She sees Naruto study her body with eager eyes before they rest upon her chest, and his eyes flick up to her, asking a silent question. She answers with one hand going around her back and unclipping her bra, letting it fall to her hips revealing her chest, her breasts moving up and down with her heavy breaths. Their eyes lock as they soak in the beauty of their bare chests. His hands trace up her side and play with the edges of one breast, before taking it and kneading the flesh between his fingers and Hinata throws her head back in a silent moan as her hand shoots to grab Naruto's hair in an attempt to hold herself steady. But before she can regain any composure, Naruto locks his lips around her other nipple and begins to flick his tongue around, forcing a loud moan from Hinata lips.

Her mind is going blank, the only thought present is that Naruto is suckling her breast and she wants more of him, _all of him_. She grabs his grey arm and moves it towards her groin. The sudden movement of Naruto's head darting up, makes Hinata freeze.

"Are you sure...I mean...its weird..."

"Nothing about you is weird...well...maybe a few things...But I guess I must be weird as well"

Confidence is not a feeling Hinata is used to, but right now, it's the greatest feeling to her as she pushes her lips against Naruto's and slips his hand past the lining of her pants. His hand resumes the careful kneading of her breast as he kisses her with more ferocity again. His hand simply rests against the moist heat between her legs, the feeling of the smooth grey skin simply begging for more. The hand begins to move slightly, and two fingers push into Hinata and she cannot help but scream in ecstasy. She parts from the intoxicating lips of the man in front her, in desperate need to see his face as his fingers rock back and forth inside her. Hinata can hear herself panting, small moans escaping every time his fingers push deep. The calm, contented look of Naruto's face is incredibly reassuring as he pleasures her. The look soon turns cheeky as he giggles and pushes Hinata onto her back, his fingers moving out of her only to relinquish her pants.

She looks upon him in confusion as he stares intently at her with an idea bubbling in his head, the gears turning slowly but surely. With a resolved purpose, he dives his head between her legs and begins bathing her with his tongue, the two fingers resuming their diligent rocking back and forth. Hinata's hand returns its grip to Naruto's hair tightly, it just seemed like the appropriate thing to do in this situation. Her hips begin to rock against his fingers and tongue, wanting to delve deeper into the pleasure that was taking over her entire body. A wave was approaching and Hinata is unsure whether it is a good thing, because she wants this moment to last forever, but as Naruto's fingers speed up and his tongue beings to swirl around the hardened nub of flesh her back arcs suddenly and she feels herself gush before collapsing panting onto the bed covers, unable to comprehend much at the moment, aside the buzzing sensation coming from below.

Finally summoning the energy to raise her head, she looks at Naruto blinking still in surprise from her orgasm. She sees his face slightly damp and realises what happened. No moment in her life has she felt more embarrassed than right now...she...all over Naruto...she did that...

"I'm...so...sorry" Was all Hinata could say as she balances herself with her arm, moving into a seated position; trying very hard to figure out a way to sit elegantly whilst sweating, naked and red all over. She was failing.

"Don't be, I guess you enjoyed it" Naruto smiles, moving his arm to lightly stroke Hinata's thigh. "I did too don't worry".

Hinata has little in response to that, she can only feel happy, this is a moment she didn't expect to share with Naruto at all, let alone tonight. She nods with a tiny smile, but is suddenly very confused as Naruto turns to pick up his shirt.

"What are you doing? You're finished?"

Naruto turns back to her, shirt in hand, looking at her as if she has said something obvious. He is also very unsubtly attempting to commit Hinata's form to memory.

"Well...after...you know...you get tired right? I mean, like I am pretty tired after...well you know..."

He cannot be that stupid, that innocent, and that selfless. Hinata finds herself staring at him in loving disbelief as he shifts his weight trying to hide the swelling in his pants from her. She finds her pride sting a little. Does he not want her anymore? She'll have to change that.

With an energy and conviction Hinata never thought was possible for her, she leaps for Naruto's waist, pulling at his pants as he weakly tries to push her off. Soon she finds what she's after as the contents of his pants flicks in front of her. She's ashamed to admit that she knew Naruto was large; being the prestigious inheritor of the Byakugan doesn't always mean she used it for prestigious reasons. But seeing it in front is a different level of incredible; it seems so soft yet hard. She peers up at Naruto through her eyelashes, as he stares back, looking incredibly nervous. Her eyes never waver as she lightly grazes it with her tongue.

Naruto releases one momentary moan, and all thought leaves Hinata's mind as she wraps her whole mouth around the shivering member. The taste is incredible as her tongue wraps around and swirls, exploring every inch. The sounds Naruto makes is near intoxicating as he places his hands on her head and pushes slightly, asking another silent question. She smiles as she begins to slide her mouth, taking him deeper and deeper. Naruto bends over and starts to lightly thrust, making him go even deeper than before. Hinata respond with a quickening of her motions, pushing herself until she has taken all of him into her mouth. Their motions continue to speed up, as Naruto's voice becomes more and more haggard, his grip on Hinata's hair getting tighter, and his moans becoming loader. He seizes, swells into Hinata's mouth as he moans one final time and collapses himself, mimicking his impromptu lover. Hinata throws her head back, her head growing faint as she savors the sensation as much as she can.

Letting her head loll back towards the boy panting in front of her, they both stare at each other, soaking up each other's presence, unable to figure out what to do next. They are both naked, covered in sweat and thoroughly still in the need for more. Hinata is the first to remove her eyes from the intense stare and start giggling.

"Didn't you say you were always so tired afterwards..."

Naruto joins her in her laughter, as she crawls up to meet his lips, her hand lightly gripping below and stroking gently. He never knew Hinata to even have the capacity to be this seductive.

"I think tonight is a bit different ya know...I'm kinda happy n' all that..."

Naruto breathes out slowly, his grey arm hesitantly stroking Hinata's hair. She looks up to him and sees that something is on his mind. She stops her hand stroking him and looks to him expecting him to speak.

"So...um...are we dating? Wait. No no, I haven't asked yet...but I mean, it could be like obvious after that...no no, wait...Old Pervy Hermit used to say there was like something you needed to do...steps n' stuff, it was all in this little red book..."

He's so cute when he's confused Hinata thought, his eyes scrunched up hard in thought, his brow furrowed. If they weren't currently snuggled up naked in his bed, he'd look just as he always does when trying to decipher some riddle Kakashi has given him.

"Screw it...Hinata DATE ME!"

It came out of nowhere, she didn't expect it, how could she? The one line she wanted to hear, the one question that has been the focus of her dreams and desire and she has just been asked it. But there is no blush, there is no embarrassment, there is no reaction she could of think of except one. Hinata starts laughing.

Naruto has heard Hinata giggle, seen her smile, but never has he seen her laugh, a true big loud laugh akin to the Hokage's drunken bellows. He has little idea what to make of it; it's such a new sound, a lovely sound. It isn't mocking or even silly, it's a sweet melody of laughter emanating from the girl he thinks he has fallen in love with. After calming down, Hinata realises that Naruto is still looking, his eyes expecting explanation, and maybe he's a bit worried. It's so backwards, so not how normal things are, but Naruto is the number one ninja at surprising people. Of course she will say yes. A moment she dreamed about for four years, how could she say anything else. But maybe not just yet... Naruto has always been the one to instill a sense of confidence in her, so maybe she can have a bit of fun too. Naruto would certainly agree.

"Not sure, I mean...don't you know the proper way to court a Hyuuga?"

"Wha?" Naruto blinks baffled, he obviously thought it was going to be easier than that. _Shame on him_ Hinata giggled to herself.

"I'm a member of the most prestigious house in Konoha, if you want to date me, you'd have to court me first. _Properly_ "

"Uh...sure sure! Of course I knew that, big houses with their family...er...rules..."

Hinata abandons the comfort of Naruto's arms wrapped around her and straddles him, rubbing herself slightly, before standing up. He looks unsure what to do, as if he is truly being tested and could fail at any moment. It's unbearably cute.

"Step one in courting a Hyuuga. There are so many official events we must attend and if you are indeed my partner then" She begins to sway elegantly, " you must know how to dance...stand up Naruto".

He jumps to his feet with the agility of his trade and stands straight, ready to tackle the new challenge. Hinata walks over and clasps hands with Naruto, leading him through the steps of the only dance she can remember. It felt ridiculous dancing naked in Naruto's apartment, his steps clumsy and punctuated with curses as he constantly trips over his own feet. Yet, Hinata thought she could never be anymore happier.

"How am I doing?"

Her thoughts broken by the timid question asked by Naruto, she smiles back at him as reassuringly as possible. The dance was terrible, he has no finesse or balance, but that's Naruto's charm. He didn't win the war with finesse; according to Naruto he won the fight against " _crazy white rabbit horn girl"_ with a three-way punch to the face by Team 7.

"A+, you passed." Naruto beams as he allows himself a small fist-pump.

"Now, step two; being the most influential houses, we deal with many things which requires a mastery of calligraph.y"

"What really?" Naruto shoulders dropped. He wasn't exactly illiterate but he was never good at calligraphy, the fact that he was even able to write anything was a miracle, but many would argue his entire ninja career was a miracle.

"Of course! One must master old ancient arts for the Hyuugas to respect them" Hinata said giggling to herself as she knew most if not all the Hyuugas greatly respected Naruto for his defiant attitude against an archaic system in the family many were too scared to speak out against.

"I don't have paper really though...I do have ink, but the paper was stolen by Bushy Brow for his new dojo posters"

"You have me though" Hinata said, proud of herself as Naruto again blushed furiously.

She walked back over to the bed and laid down, resting her head on her arms, as Naruto stumbled gathering the ink well. Hinata was rather pleased with her little teasing of Naruto.

The cold ink as Naruto began to write on her back felt strangely erotic and she enjoyed the movements. They weren't as forced or messy as she thought, and it soon became very apparent what symbol he was writing. She recognised the strokes so vividly because she has written that word time and time again; _love._ After he finishes the final stroke, Hinata turns around to Naruto, her eyes moist with emotion.

"Was that ok?" Naruto asks timidly "Not too cliché?" he chuckles to himself scratching the back of his head.

"Step Three...Final step...the most important step, the one that means you can date me"

"Ok ok ok, this is it huh. I'm ready for anything, hit me Hinata!" He is brimming with confidence, with excitement, and it's enough to make Hinata lose herself to him.

She shuffles over to Naruto and straddles him, rubbing her heat over his shaft, making his breath quicken. Their eyes are locked and she can feel him swelling against her, begging entry.

"Step three...you take me now...and make me yours..."

She rises up and presses her lips to his, using her hand to guide him until she felt his tip tickling her outside. She wanted this, she needed this. Perhaps she was moving too fast, perhaps they should be patient. But Hinata had been patient all her life, time to take what she wanted. With no regrets she pushes herself down. There is only a slight amount of pain, a small sting nothing more than a bug bite and she's had plenty of those thanks to Shino, before an indescribable wave of pleasure surges over her.

It's amazing. No words could possibly describe the sensation she was feeling. It was as if every inch of her body was suddenly tingling like New Year fireworks, Naruto's touch lingering everywhere, his taste far more intoxicating than ever before. His hips begin to rock against her, pushing himself deeper with every thrust, and Hinata begins to rock back in rhythm, aching for the fire that is stoked every time she feels his shaft reach her deepest parts of her being. She wraps her arms around his neck and pushes him as close as possible, the whole room around then falling away as she focuses all her attention of the movement of their hips. Her moans are loud and leak out between their lips every time Hinata goes for a breath, but she cannot summon a single care in the entire world. The pleasure soon becomes hotter and more intense, as the rocking becomes faster and harder. She throws her head back her eyes rolling back as the sensations overtake her senses, there is no way she could ever feel anything more incredible than this.

However, Naruto dives his head towards her breasts and starts lapping at them with his tongue, biting ever so lightly before suckling hard. Hinata cannot help but scream in pleasure, something that might cause a concern to the usually shy girl, but right now the intensity of the situation she is in, any risk assessment or analytical ability that has been drilled into her has been completely forgotten. She feels a mighty wave surging over her again and she knows what is coming, but she holds it back as best as she can. Hinata wants to end this tryst with something special, something that she wants to remember. But it becomes harder and harder to stave it off becomes she wants it so much and Naruto is thrusting so fast it might drive her insane. Naruto suddenly grips her tightly and brings her close as she forgoes her strength and seizes with her orgasm as Naruto does the same. She feels him erupt inside her, the warmth spreading inside her abdomen incredibly comforting.

She wanted to keep talking, to figure out what Naruto wanted. What _she_ wanted. But her body does not wish to corporate, as does her mind and she just collapses on the mattress, slipping into sleep. The last thing she can recall is Naruto's peaceful face, and a beautifully cute chuckle that brought a smile to Hinata before surrendering to unconsciousness.

 _That's not her roof._ It was her first thought as her eyes fluttered open, squinting against the harsh sunlight as it poured through the window. Her bedroom wasn't facing the sunrise, where was she? She rose from the covers and looked down, naked and covered in red marks, and remembered. She found the nearest corner and sat in it for a while, desperately trying to find to keep calm. Last week she was formulating a plan to get Naruto to go out to tea with her, and here she is waking up in his room after sleeping with him. I guess Naruto was full of surprises. Which begged the question where was the Blonde Haired Ninja? Hinata left the comfort of the corner and found her clothes, dressing herself rather quickly. People in this village had a habit of appearing suddenly and she did not want to be caught in this state. On the kitchen table she found a small note:

 _NEEDED BY SAKURA, URGENT, APPARENTLY_

 _HELP YOURSELF TO ANYTHING IN THE FRIDGE (EXCEPT THE MILK!)_

 _NARUTO XO_

As quickly scrawled the note was, Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the appearance of 'XO' at the end. It felt distinctly not Naruto and yet the sort of awkward thing he would write. And it was good he was busy, because she had business of her own to deal with. She was happy for last night, still high from the afterglow, but she was also undeniably mad at a very particular person.

Tsunade knew it was only a matter of time until Hinata came asking questions, what she didn't expect was the door all but exploding outwards, inundating her desk with shrapnel. The Hokage looked up to she a pair of furious white eyes staring back, the varicose veins around the eyes taut with the empowered doujutsu.

"YOU have a lot of explaining to do" thundered Hinata.

"I guess I do" Tsunade had no time for this, yet it was her actions that got her into this mess. She needed to stop making her own problems that come back to punch her in the face with blue flaming chakra fists.

"YOU are the best healer in the world. YOU promised that those arms for Naruto and Sasuke were perfectly functional. And YOU allowed him to be in so much pain and yet asked ME to help, for what? How can you be that cruel, that stupid, to your own people". Hinata was so angry at the woman, infuriated more by the casual posture of the Hokage. I guess she can't seem too intimidating to someone who took a Susanoo blade to the chest and lived.

"Why don't you answer that question yourself, am I that cruel?" Tsunade responded quietly her hands clasped in front of her.

Hinata took a pause her initial fury faulted as her eyes relaxed into their normal state, her mind thinking over the question, though the answer was obvious.

"No" her voice was back to its typical small tone, where had all that confidence gone?

"So why would I make a mistake like that?" Tsunade got up from her chair and made her way around to Hinata, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't Ms Hyuuga. I would however accept a request made by someone".

Hinata's head darted up her eyes locking the with the older woman's, filled with confusion as she begins processing what she just heard.

"Requested? Why would Naruto do that? He's no glutton for punishment! Was it for training? Why would he go that far!"

Tsunade sighed, sometimes this girl was just as thick as the person she was chasing, but that's what happens when you fall in love with that idiot.

"Perhaps it was an excuse".

The Hokage made her way back to the desk and took a seat again, looking up only to see Hinata's face redder than anything she had seem before. The Hokage couldn't help but smile at this reaction, perhaps she could get back to her work soon, she had a gambling match this afternoon.

"I presume you had a good night last night".

Hinata nodded unable to form words at the knowledge that Naruto decided to go through all that just to invent a poor excuse to see her. He had always the mind for making elaborate plans even when there was a far simpler method available; it made every moment exciting and new.

"If that's all, I would like to get back to my papers...after clearing your...'entrance' away".

Hinata made a silent bow of apology and turned to leave the office when she heard the Hokage clear her throat.

"I heard Naruto was heading to the West Side of the village, if you're interested".

The young girl smiled and left the office, running past the guards to the Hokage's building and into the village, making her way to the West Side of the village. She bounded across the roofs with a smile spread wide across her face, last night was incredible and she felt a warmth that only love brought. She would love to talk to Naruto about anything now. She had the confidence she thought she would never get, and she wanted to make up for lost time.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Hey everyone, did ya know the only reason why Naruto can remember how to write 'love' is because of Gaara =D. At least...in my head-canon.

But yeah, this was interesting to write, its been around my computer for a while unedited and I decided to try my hand at this type of thing. Hope it all worked out, this was actually meant to branch out into a longer series, but if I were to do that I might pace this a tad slower, unless you guys would like to see more from this timeline!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_ : Chapter Two! Well, there isn't really going to be an overarching plot. Just a series of one shots to help me practice my writing. This is Hanabi focused, but still a Hinata/Naruto story. Reviews are welcomed massively, hope you guys enjoy it. Oh...and I must warn...there be a lemon amidst this here story...bewwwaaaaaare...

* * *

~Chapter 2~

* * *

Something was going on, Hanabi was sure of it. Her sister had been acting strange for the past few weeks and while no one else found it odd, Hanabi felt it was distinctly _not-Hinata_. Before the end of the war Hinata needed a great deal to feel confident enough to even attempt something she was easily capable of, but now she was now almost unbearably enthusiastic about _everything_ ; training, cooking, a new mission with a particular ninja she wouldn't shut up about. Strangest of all, she had always been uncomfortable with physical contact in the past, now Hanabi finds herself always creeping around the estate to avoid the infinite hugging-tailed beast her sister had become now. Not that Hanabi didn't want her sister to be happy, but this level of positivity wasn't her sister. No. She _had_ to be an imposter.

Her father had laughed off the first time she had seriously suggested it, calmly explaining that her sister had found a new purpose in her life. But that wouldn't be enough to convince her. So she decided to watch her sister every time she came home, waiting for a moment she would lose concentration and slip up. She would find her sister and save her from this imposter, who's only motive discovered so far had been to annoy the Hyuugas as much as possible.

Hanabi kept a constant list of every change she saw: the tone of her voice, her laugh, the way she wore tighter fitting clothes discarding her trademark parka. But most of all, was the way she walked. All her life Hanabi knew her sister never "walked" anywhere, she would scuttle or more often than not, clomp. But this imposter never clomped, she would skip, run, glide, and on some occasions be swaying with weak legs with a dumb giddy expression on their face that made them look like an idiot. Probably some secret training to help with their plan of dominating the house of Hyuuga…maybe.

"What are you doing in that tree?" A soft voice behind broke her concentration.

 _Excuse. Need an excuse. The plan can't be compromised, use your instincts Hanabi, why would I be in a tree_. Hanabi remained facing away from the voice behind her. Her face scrunched up in deep thought, before finally saying with the confidence only a fool would have:

"Apple Watching". _Genius_

The awkward silence that swept after the world's most confusing answer would be enough to kill Madara dead in his tracks. Now apple picking and bird watching where both perfectly reasonable answers. There was a nice family of robins in the adjacent branch and she was situated in an apple tree. But in a brilliant moment of indecisiveness, Hanabi decided to fuse the past-times into one thoroughly 'riveting' activity.

"Don't let them run away" giggled her imposter-sister, her _**impister**_ as Hanabi now called her, "I'm just here to ask you to tell father I won't be home tonight."

 _Out? For the whole day and night. Now this is suspicious_

"Sure…be safe sister," said Hanabi with a desperate attempt at a sincere smile "I'll just go back to my…er…apples".

Hinata smiled back before bounding her younger sister in her arms in her now annoyingly common hugs. Then with a flash, Hinata leapt from the tree and bounded towards the village centre, her face spotted with a slight blush.

Now, Hanabi's top-secret mission had her watching the enemy's movements within the confines of the Hyuuga estate. But she decided it was time to prove once and for all that this woman was indeed an imposter, uncovering her dastardly plans and finding her real sister. Her father rarely let her leave alone from the Hyuuga estate, but he would have to deal with her absence just for one night. And with one confident leap, Hanabi found herself bounding over the walls of her home and into the village.

 _I have a sister to save!_

She kept her distance when she finally caught up with her target, ensuring to angle herself just behind the thoracic vertebrae. While she had no knowledge that this imposter had or even could use the byakugan, from the stories she heard about the war, people were tearing out eyes and swapping them all over the place, so she was not about to take any chances.

Hinata leapt from the last building and landed comfortably in the middle of the Village square. She had an uneasy feeling that someone was following her; it wouldn't be the first time. But then again, she did always feel nervous when seeing Naruto. _Even after everyth_ _i_ _ng we've done…I'm still so excited to seem him_. The woman smiled and her blush deepened, it had only been a few weeks since they started dating and she thought maybe there would be no more experience in this world that could surpass kissing Naruto. _Well, I guess I could think of a few other things_. Her knees twitched as she felt an urge build between her legs, the heat and wetness almost unbearable. She gripped her arms in a hope to quell the fire, she was in the middle of the village square for goodness sake.

Hanabi found a hidden location on the opposite side of the plaza. The Village was usually busy this time of day, perfect for hiding her movements. For once she was happy she was so small. She kept her eyes locked on the woman unperturbed by the constant streams of people walking in front of her vision. The _impister_ seemed to be bothered by something, had she caught on to Hanabi already? Her knee cross tightly, her face deeply blushing, her white eyes clouded in what seemed like a memory, one of her arms pressed between her breasts accentuating their already large size. Hanabi felt a blush spot her own face, something about the impister's posture made her feel like she shouldn't be watching this. She started to look away until she had a sudden 'understanding':

 _Of course! Cunning plan indeed. Whatever she's doing…its some form of powerful genjutsu t induce heavy emotional responses and get me t look away so you can get away with whatever you plan to do. I know you game impister, I won't let you win!_

With newly formed resolved she returned to her vigilant watch, waiting for any sign of the impister's plan, though with a great sense of internal confusion, she didn't want to answer right now. _What are_ _y_ _ou waiting for I wonder…_ Her question was soon answered by a unnecessarily loud voice thundering across the entire plaza:

"HINATA!"

The powerful voice of her lover behind her caused Hinata to launch herself into the arms of the Blonde Haired Ninja, pressing a recklessly deep kiss on his lips, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. They remained there for a while, making quite a number of strangers uncomfortable and surprising one particular girl, hidden from sight. After a while they both parted with a deep breath.

"Whoa, its good to see ya too" Naruto chuckled, scratching the back of his head nonchalantly.

"Well, I just…sorry was that too much?" Hinata asked looking up at Naruto through her eyelashes.

"For me? No. Buuuut for the others…maybe…uh…"

Hinata looked around her and found a number of judgmental stares at her sudden display of rather deep affection. Her face was reddening fast, and not in the good way. She had never been quite as embarrassed as she was now. She needed to say something fast, she needed to get these stares off her. And deep in her soul she summoned a response as powerfully as she could:

"U…huh…" _Genius._ Hinata's head dipped and she stared at the ground and imagined how awesome it would be to just be a rock right now.

Naruto smiled warmly as he grabbed her hand tightly and started to lead her through the crowd. She might not agree, but he found her impossibly cute when she was shy, and if it weren't for her kissing first, he would of done the same and wouldn't care what anyone thought.

Hanabi had got it all wrong, as she began following the two. She had been so focused on her perceived threat to her own family that she didn't see the truth. The impister was after Naruto Uzamaki! Of course, he was one of the most powerful ninjas ever to exist, having him would be a great asset. She needed to warn him before he was placed in any danger, it wasn't just about her sister anymore, the whole village could be in danger now.

"Hey hey, its ok Hinata, we're far away now ha ha", the bright tone of the man gripping her hand had always been able to rescue her from the worst of doubt. She still couldn't quite believe she was dating him now, but she thought that maybe she would allow herself to believe just for now.

"Where do ya wanna go? We got the whole day together, and I promise no ramen this time regardless of how good it is." He said, with a reserved sadness at the mention of his favourite dish. But after 4 days in a row taking Hinata to the same place, Sakura punched him over the head about it, telling him the importance of 'treating a girl properly'. Hinata allowed herself a small giggle, she honestly wouldn't mind going to Ichiraku's one more time as long as she was with him. Then again, she would prefer him not to receive any more punches from the girl that can destroy mountains with a single punch.

"Well, I always wanted to check out the new dojo Lee made, Kiba goes on about it all the time" Naruto nods, changing directions towards the dojo in the outskirts of the Village.

"and then…maybe we could eat something together atop the Hokage Rock and watch the sunset together before heading back to your place"

She didn't need to see his face to know Naruto was furiously blushing. He squeezed her hand a bit before launching into a random tale about Jiraya, hoping to distract himself from simply forgetting the whole day and taking her to his house.

A few paces behind, Hanabi started to get tired. She had been trying to keep up with the speed of the her two targets, but it was fast becoming apparent that her small body did not have the endurance she thought she had. But she couldn't give up, she had a mission. Her first important mission in a long time. She couldn't quit for a pathetic reason like being too tired. Just a bit longer she told herself.

Her prays where answered when the pair in front of her came to a small clearing where one solitary wooden house stood, a sign with words _"_ _Youth is All About Passion"_ placed proudly next to the entrance. As the pair entered the open doors, Hanabi all but fell into a bush from the last tree and decided to have a strategic rest.

 _You won't best me with your fancy…er…running. I found out your base of operations!_

Poking her head out of the bush, she began to assess the building; the number exits, angles of attack, anything to help her form a plan. Creeping to furthest wall, she peeked her head over the windowsill. The interior proved to be just as dull albeit with a man in a full green leotard sitting in the middle of a polished floor with a rather _intense_ expression opposite of someone who seemed like an opponent. That was the taijutsu master Rock Lee, was he on this too? Or was he another imposter?

"HOWL OF YOUTH"

The man was kicked through the opposite wall as Lee yelled his lungs out. He definitely wasn't an imposter. So was he helping the Impister? No she had already demonstrated powerful genjutsu abilities, he must be under her control!

"What are you doing?" a young voice behind Hanabi start as she flew around her hands raised and filled with the chakra she used with deadly efficiency, ready to strike down any enemy.

"Hey hey hey!" Konohamaru shouted as he deftly avoided the two strikes, but ended up tripping on his own scarf causing hm to tumble to the ground. "What the hell is you problem…?" His mouth is covered by a small hand as Hanabi gestures him to be quiet.

"Are you with the enemy?" Hanabi asked with deadly seriousness

"Enemy? Huh? Wha? Who?" Konohamaru whispered with increased confusion and perhaps panic.

"Why are you here?" Hanabi refused to let her guard down, just in case

"I wanted to challenge Lee to a fight, he's the best Taijutsu master in the world. If I beat then I'LL be the best at taijutsu, perfect step to the road to Hokage!" Konohamaru lightly pounded his chest, a level of smug confidence that Hanabi thought the boy honestly believed in.

Without a word, she returned to the window to watch the occupants, now pleasantly chatting about something she couldn't make out. The young boy behind crawled up next to her, a certain worried look bout his features

"What do you mean enemy? What's going on?"

Hanabi took a deep breath, she didn't want to trust anyone but right now she needed a teammate, especially if this resulted in a fight and Konohamaru was surprisingly strong, albeit clumsy.

"I have noticed that for the past week my sister has been acting way too out of character, I believe she's an imposter that's kidnap my real sister and plans to use Naruto Uzamaki for…something…I'm not sure but it can't be good"

The scoff from the boy made her want to smack him, but she could't make too much noise

"Are you serious, that's crazy!"

"Don't doubt the perception of the Hyuuga's" Hanabi said, mimicking the smug confidence of her new teammate. "We can't risk it, even if it's only a 0.01% chance"

This seemed to convince the young boy who quietly returned to the window, looking at his rival happily talking with his friends, his boisterous laughs accentuating the conversation.

"If Brother Naruto is in danger, the I gotta help 'im. We still need ti settle our rivalry"

The two unlikely teammates continued their silent watch, waiting for a chance to strike.

"So how about it Naruto! Wanna see who's best?" Lee's smile shone with confidence as he tossed a thumbs up in the direction of his friend.

"Hahaha, no thanks, you'll easily destroy me normally and it'll be unfair to go into Sage Mode or my Nine Tails mode" Naruto said with a resigned smile.

Lee stomped his foot and look as if he was sulking like a spoiled child.

"I would love to fight against you at your strongest one day, next time we fight go all out!"

Naruto smiled sadly. _Yeah, but if you do the same you'd die, I barely s_ _a_ _ved Gai._ He went to side of Lee and put a reassured arm around him.

"Look next time, lets just do some light sparring ok? Then maybe next _next_ time, we'll go all out"

The overly bright faced look Lee gave him was a bit unsettling but it did make Naruto chuckle. Lee had always been enthusiastic about testing his strength against others.

After watching a few more failed attempts by fighters of all shapes and sizes to best Lee in taijutsu, Hinata and Naruto decided to bid him farewell. They made their way back towards the town to pick up their afternoon tea; now followed by two silent watchers.

"Phew we got here just in time to see the sunset!" Naruto said triumphantly as he helped Hinata onto the small platform above the 5 great carved heads of the Hokages.

Hinata stumbled on her own feet and fell into Naruto, her momentum carrying the two to the ground. They both lay wincing, before looking at each other and laughing for what seemed like an hour. Once they finally calmed down, Hinata sat in Naruto's lap as they both ate the two Bento's they bought. It wasn't much but they came her for the sunset.

"The Village is beautiful at sunset" Hinata said with a content sigh, leaning into Naruto.

"It is. But I always prefer the sunrise" Naruto said with a small smile tightening his arms around his newfound lover "it reminds me of that our world always has a future, a bright future".

He nuzzled his nose into Hinata's hair causing her to erupt into giggles. His hands played with her sides, tickling and teasing her. She was half-struggling, laughing loudly as Naruto joined in with her revel. He suddenly stops, returning to lightly stroking her waist

"I'm really happy you came over that night" he almost whispered

"I'm really happy too…it was…incredible" Hinata circled around so she now faced Naruto

There was an unfathomable intensity in the air. They wanted so deeply to be inside each other, to feel each other intimately. Hinata wanted to be one with the man she so desperately loved for so long.

"Let's go back to your room, Naruto"

"URGH! They aren't DOING anything. I was expecting something exciting" Konohamaru complained his head lolling about as he pretending to care about what the two people below him where doing.

"Keep your voice down!" Snapped Hanabi under her breath, "how did you ever become a ninja? Patience is key."

"Why can't we just swoop in now and confront her" Konohamaru moaned as he plonked down next to the stoic Hyuuga scanning the scene in front of her.

"We need to know what she's doing, ninjas do not just announce their presence and punch the enemy in the face" Hanabi was greatly regretting brining Konohamaru with her, all he did was complain. "We need to … wait!"

The Impister and Naruto both got up ad began heading back into the Village. Hanabi was hoping that they would make a move soon, so she could fid information on where her sister was.

"They're on the move, lets go!"

"Urgh…this better be worth it" Konohamaru flicked his scarf over his shoulder and followed the Hyuuga girl back down into the Village.

Hinata did not wait until Naruto had opened his door before crushing her lips against his. Her hands burying themselves in his hair. Her tongue made a quick pass over his lower lips and he responding wit opening his mouth allowing her tongure to slip inside. As the door opened and the pair pushed themselves inside, slamming it behind them. Naruto's tongue joined Hinata's and they wrestled, Hinata moaning at the intoxicating taste of her blonde lover.

With a light push Naruto landed against the wall of the corridor leading to his small apartment with a soft thud. With a single light kiss on the lips Hinata relieved him of his shirt and began trailing down his chest with her tongue, finally resting at his navel. She returned her gaze from her lovers toned stomach to his blushing face through her eyelashes. With a slow deliberate motion she pulled his trousers down, taking a moment to relish the beautiful form of Naruto's body, before taking him inside her mouth. The loud exasperated moan that erupted from Naruto was one she relished every time she heard it, taking pride in her ability to make him react in such a way. She swirled her tongue as her head rocked back and forth, she felt Naruto's hands reach out and grip her hair lightly pushing her head along with the motion. She smiled as she sped up, feeling a rush of warmth as Naruto seized and all but slumped down to the floor, panting with a dazed smile.

"I'm glad I'm able to do that," Hinata said with an oddly toothy grin, leaning back on her hands purposely pushing her chest out. The signal was not lost on Naruto as he, with a short laugh, bounded up the giggling Hinata and carried her to the bed. With a swift motion he removed her pants and rested his grey arm upon her thigh, tracing random patterns. Two fingers formed impromptu legs as they walked up her thigh towards her now soaking core, and with a deep kiss to her lips, he pushed them inside.

The feeling was as incredible as all the previous times they had made love, but it felt even better after the day they had, just being together. Before her mind could comprehend what was happening, Hinata felt her body flip unto her face and Naruto pushed deeper inside. The feeling was immense, unfathomable, she found herself burying her head in the covers screaming in ectasy. The motions of Naruto's fingers were soon joined by his furious tongue and by that point Hinata lost all sense of the world. There was only Naruto and the burning desire between her legs. Her mind was losing consciousness and before she knew it she found herself seizing and collapsing with her legs splayed out, her breaths heavy, eyes lidded with content tiredness.

"I've been reading, trying to figure out what's best…did it…did it work" Naruto asked timidly at what appeared to be a catatonic Hinata. She slowly raised, her eyes clouded and hungry. She pushed Naruto forcefully on his back pinned him down, staring at him like he was some prey about to be devoured. He had never seen her like this before, and he had to admit he enjoyed this assertive Hinata.

"No talk. Need you. In me. Now." Hinata's voice was lost a whisper, lost under her heavy breathing, but the conviction was not lost. Naruto smiled softly before leading her waist down to above his, so she was hovering over him. They were locked in a deep stare, unable to look away, not wanting to look away for as long as time kept turning. And with one slow, agonizingly pleasurable motion Hinata lowered herself down onto Naruto and took him inside utterly.

"I can't see them anymore, where are they?" Konohamaru asked his eyes squinting "They were outside just a moment ago"

Hanabi was silent, her own eyes scanning the area for the signs of the targets they lost. She was angry at letting them get away, she spent hours following them trying to find a way to save her sister and stop the Impister, but now it could be all a waste. She couldn't see anything…but there was nothing she couldn't see.

 _Byakugan_

The walls fell away and she was able to see everything, albeit blurry due her own exhaustion. But there was no mistaking the two figures in one room.

"I can see them, they appear to be struggling somehow" Hanabi declared, desperately trying to focus with no avail

"What kind of struggling?" Konohamaru asked, legitimately concerned

"She's on top of him, she doesn't appear to wearing a shirt, she must of lost it when the fighting began" Hanabi stood up her muscles tensing, there was no more time anymore, her sister was missing and Naruto was in danger she needed to act.

"On top of him? Not wearing…uh…How are they moving?" Konohamaru started to realize that this might of been a rather large misunderstanding and he suddenly didn't want to be here anymore.

"Back and forth in a rather rough motion, Naruto's mouth appears to be open in a gasp and is unable to overpower the enemy. We need to move NOW!" Hanabi leapt forward, determination her eyes, flying towards the window of the apartment.

Konohamaru had no chance to explain what he thought could be a terrible mistake of judgement but instead stood frozen, his brain empty of any rational thought as the young Hyuuga began her attack. Maybe he could find a rock to hide under for the next few months…

There were many things Hinata thought would ruin the mood whilst making love. Tripping over and breaking your nose was one, burping at the point of orgasm was another, she had thought of everything. But never in her wildest nightmares would she ever think that her little sister crashing through the window loudly announcing who she was and then punching her in the face was even on the table. Turns out, it was quite the mood killer.

"HANABI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Hinata yelled, clutching her sore nose, her sister sure packs a punch.

"Naruto, stay behind me, I know you must be weak from her attacks but don't worry, I'll protect you!" Hanabi said with resounding seriousness

Naruto was stunned silent, it was quite a sight. Here he was naked, his similarly clothed lover across the room clutching her nose and between them a very very angry ten year old. Perhaps he should stop the little girl before she did anything else, but he had to admit he was far too curious to not at least ask.

"Um, Hanabi, what's going on?" Naruto asked reaching down to quickly grab his pants

"This woman here is an imposter, she has stolen my sister in an attempt to gain access to you and use you…use you for…whatever-something-not-good!" Hanabi spluttered quickly, her brain unable to find an explanation for why the pair was naked. Her breathing slowed as she gradually realized the awkwardly tense silence that had descended on the room. Her not-sister hastily started putting her discarded clothes back on, a furious blush burning her features.

"Look Hanabi, I think we need to sit down and talk through…"

"No talk, we know your abilities of control that you totally probably have" Hanabi interrupted stubbornly "I need to take you down and…question you about your evil plans." Her eyes falter for a moment, before returning with stubborn resolve "But…er…on my terms, I'll be doing the talking not you" Hanabi idly thought she should of thought of more intimidating speech before the confrontation when she suddenly launch herself forward infusing her hands with chakra preparing the trade mark gentle fist of her clan.

Hinata barely had time t finish putting her bra back on until she was set upon by her sister, making a frantic block to avid the deadly strike to her internal organs. She had sparred with her sister many times and knew firsthand how proficient she was at combat, made worst since Hinata simply did not want to fight her incensed sister for a reason that made no sense. _I'm an imposter…what?_

"Hanabi you need to calm down" Hinata pleaded, using gentle motions to guide her sisters hands away from her body before receiving a swift kick to her jaw as the small girl flip onto her hands, spinning her body around for a follow up strike. All preconceived notions of not hurting her sister evaporated in that split second as Hinata deftly seized Hanabi's leg and swung her through the door. Hanabi flipped back up, unfazed by the attack and the two Hyuugas began a deadly dance of precise blows as they made their way down the corridor of the apartment.

Naruto remained inside, his brain slowly trying to comprehend what had just happened and perhaps what he should do next. But he did eventually focus on one thing Hanabi said, she said _w_ e. With a swift jump from the bed Naruto came to the now shattered window and peered outside. Sure enough, he saw a head of spiky hair and a long blue scarf who after realizing he was seen began remember that he _really_ needed to be home now.

"KONOHAMARU!" Naruto bellowed as he jumped out of his window and towards the now fleeing genin. "You got a lot of explaining to do!"

"I didn't mean to honest!" Konohamaru cried as he desperately attempted to escape the clutches of his rival turned pursuer. This was the worst mission he had ever decided to be on.

The two sisters collided again and again, each finding the narrow corridor of the apartment difficult to respond to each strike. Dodging a close blow to her head, Hinata found an opening to strike Hanabi's chest; she did always leave it open no matter how many times she was warned about it. With a swift step forward Hinata drove her shoulder into the young girl, pushing her to the ground, dashing over and out through the window at the far end. The fight could have been hers, but she did not want to risk harming her sister. *Too close to the heart*. She needed more space if she were to resolve this relatively peacefully.

Landing in the apartment courtyard, Hinata turned to see her sister softly land on the opposite side, hands raised ready to continue.

"Hanabi please, its me, what's gotten into you?" Hinata raised her hands in defeat.

Hanabi didn't speak as you sped forward, releasing another flurry of strikes which Hinata carefully avoided making sure not to counter-attack regardless of what her instincts told her she should do.

"What have you done with my sister!" Hanabi demanded, getting frustrated at her inability to hit her target, who was casually dodging every strike. "I've known her all my life and I know…"

Hanabi's strikes increased in strength and aggression, forcing Hinata back as she took full advantage of her opponents lack of counter-attack. Hinata was finding it harder than ever to avoid the deadly hands of her sister, and as one rose up threatening to strike her chest she brought her arm around and to block the strike.

"IS NEVER THAT HAPPY!" Their arms clashed and a large burst of chakra sending a wave of pressure across the courtyard.

The two sisters stood there, facing each other breathing heavily. Hanabi couldn't stop staring into Hinata's eyes since no matter how much she thought this woman was not her sister, it was undeniable the sheer amount of hurt that was within the white eyes. For the first time, Hanabi began to feel doubt.

"Is that it?" Hinata said, her eyes beginning to well with tears.

Hanabi jumped back, creating some distance between them. The doubt gnawed at her soul, but she as sure that the woman was still an imposter. Hinata simply stood there, a sad smile across her face, her arms hanging limply by her sides. Why was she feeling guilty? Hanabi knew that this couldn't be her sister, so why did she feel bad for the woman in front of her. Her fists clenched and she bolted forward again aiming for another strike.

And Hinata did not move as Hanabi's palm slammed directly into her chest.

Naruto patiently waited as Konohamaru squirmed around in the air, his scarf seized by the blonde haired ninja. He had faith that Hinata could handle her little sister, he had faith she could handle anything but he had to admit he was worried. However, he needed to know what was going on and his _rival_ had the answer.

"Let me go! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...it was her fault!" Konohamaru implored, pulling one last time against the powerful grip before sighing and hanging limp.

"I just want to know what's going on, why is Hanabi attacking her sister?" Naruto lowered the young boy to the ground, keeping a grip on his scarf in case he decided to escape again. "She called her an imposter for some reason, what's all that about Konohamaru"

The boy looked to the ground in sullen silence, he was incredibly embarrassed at his involvement in this whole affair. But if he was honest, he was quite ashamed he did not know better; the future Hokage should know better than this.

"I bumped into her at Lee's dojo, she said she was investigating her sister for being an imposter" He looked up at Naruto, his eyes telling no lies "She said they were after you and well, I wanted to make sure my rival was safe n all". The boy kicked the dirt as his eyes returned to the ground

Finally, Naruto released the scarf and Konohamaru did not flee. He sighed slightly as he placed his hand over a pensive brow. "You better head home Konohamaru, I need to see if Hinata is alright"

The boy shoulders slumped, he felt dreadful as he turned and slowly walked away:

"Thanks for watching my back, even if you stumble"

Konohamaru turned only to see a small smile and a quick thumbs up before Naruto turned and began to make his way back towards his apartment. Konohamaru smiled warmly as he promised to his Grandfather and indeed to Naruto himself, that he will learn to be more perceptive in future.

Hanabi stood frozen, her eyes wide in horror as she stared at her hand pressed hard over the chest of the woman in front of her. She made no move to defend against it, she simply accepted it without any hesitation. But this was no normal strike, the chakra that have done severe damage internally being so close to the heart. Hanabi had never taken a life before, and right now she began to fear she had taken the life of someone far more important than she previously thought. After a time that seemed endless, a pair of shivering arms wrapped around her and brought her into a hug.

"I'm sorry..." Said Hinata with a voice so weak and quiet it may have been just Hanabi's imagination. She looked up into a pair of sad eyes and found them to be agonizingly familiar. She did something wrong. She made a mistake.

"Why are you sorry?" Muttered Hanabi, the feeling of tears welling up with tortuous force.

"Because you don't have any memories of me being this happy..." the smile was small, and a single tear ran down her cheek as her legs gave way. Hanabi began panicking as she caught her sister and lowered her to the ground. Hinata's eyes were rolled back, her breathing swallow and harsh; she was in a bad way.

Hanabi had no training in any healing and so was resorting to pleading with her sister to stay awake, to remain with her. Never had she felt so much fear in her whole life, her sister was in front of her dying. By her own hand.

"Please don't leave me...please...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Hanabi felt tears streaming down her face, her hands clenching the dirt as she leaned over her sister. She could do nothing, and she felt useless. The night was silent and only the desperate pleas and sobbing of a little girl could be heard over the darkness.

A soft light sparkled in front of eyes, Hinata squinted her eyes against it, trying to regain focus. _That's not my roof?_ A pink blob appeared over her face, a series of unintelligible sounds came from what seemed to be a mouth.

"Sakura…?" Hinata was surprised at how hoarse her voice was.

Soon the images around her began to focus and sure enough the concerned look of the pink haired medical ninja was what greeted her.

"Are you ok? You took quite a serious hit..." The voice was concerned but not worried, Sakura always had great confidence in her work.

"I'm just sore I guess, where's Naruto?" Hinata asked rather casually, before suddenly launching herself upright, to the chagrin of Sakura, "where's Hanabi?"

" _ **Both**_ , are outside waiting to visit you, now can you please lie down. An injury so close to the heart should not be treated lightly" Sakura chided like a concerned mother, lightly pushing Hinata pack down on the bed. "You should be glad that idiot Naruto had the wit to bring you to me in time"

Sakura's face soften at the memory of Naruto and Hanabi bursting through her door, both in absolute panic carrying an unconscious Hinata. She had never seen Naruto so shaken up before, it warmed her heart to know he really did care for someone so deeply now. It gave her hope that maybe she could have something similar with the one she loved someday.

"I'll go tell them you're up, don't overwork yourself ok?"

Sakura left the room and Hinata let her head sink into the pillow. Yesterday was full of surprises, and she certainly did not think she would later be waking up on a hospital bed. But she had to admit she was rather concerned about Hanabi; had she really never been this happy before to the point her own sister questioned her existence? Hinata had always been a reserved and slightly melancholy girl, but she did try to raise her spirits when she could. She didn't want to be remembered by her sister as being a permanently sad character.

The door opened, and Hinata smiled softly as Hanabi entered the room alone. She looked incredibly fragile, and most of all ashamed. As the door closed shut, Hanabi ran to her sister's side and hugged her tightly, as if she were to disappear at any second. Hinata returned the embrace and allowed the girl to sob silently into her chest.

"I'm so stupid...I did something so stupid...just because you're happy...I thought..." Hanabi's voice was choked with tears as she parted from the embrace, and gripped her sister's hand. Hinata raised their entwined hands and placed them over her cheek.

"I forgive you, I never realised you didn't have too many memories of me being truly happy" Hinata grabbed Hanabi's other hand squeezed it tightly,

"But I promise you that I will give you as many memories of me being happy as I can"

Hanabi silently nodded, removing her hands from her sisters to wipe her eyes clean from the tears.

"In fact why don't we spend sometime together next week. I hear you were interested in a certain kimono right?"

Hanabi's eyes widen in surprise, it had been a very long time since the two sisters had actually spent time together. And she did really want that kimono. The young girl smiled brightly at her sister.

"That sounds great!"

Naruto sat silently in his chair, idly staring at the odd flowers or paintings around the small waiting room. He heard the two girls talking and laughing, feeling glad they were able to make amends. The talking stopped and soon the young Hyuuga walked outside.

"She would like to see you"

Naruto rose and began to make his way to the door. He paused when he reached Hanabi. He studied her with curious eyes, before flashing his trademark grin:

"Regardless of what happened, I'm glad you care about ya sister enough to go out of ya way this far"

Hanabi blushed at the compliment, even though she thought she didn't deserve it. Naruto ruffled her hair with perhaps a bit too much force as Hanabi squeaked in discomfort. She grumbled a small thanks before letting him pass.

"Naruto Uzamaki" she said with resolve, "You better not let her get hurt ok..."

Naruto looked back with a calm look before chuckling and saying as he punched is open hand with a fist.

"Well, if she did, I'd know who to call to come help me beat up those jerks, right?"

Hanabi smiled and mimicked the same motion.

"Right!"

The two, after reaching some mutual agreement parted ways, with Hanabi taking a small glance behind her to see Naruto lean over and give her sister a small kiss. The deep blush that spotted Hinata's face and the big stupid smile she wore gave Hanabi pause. She couldn't help but smile along before turning and leaving the two lovebirds alone.

She left the hospital as the sun rose, and as she watched the flaming orb move across the sky, Hanabi felt that things were changing for the better. For her and her sister.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Oh yeah btw, I must admit the "impister" joke was one I thought was lame...but couldn't help laugh at. I'm a loser, HELP ME!

But yeah, I thought of this idea when bored in a lecture when I got the image of Hanabi crashing through the window and punching Hinata in the face when she was having sex. And thus the story was boooooorn. Although I do fear the story is rushed because of it...please say if it does feel rushed.

Reviews are welcome. Do tell if you wish to see more of this series.

Gears out!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_ : _I'm not dead, woo. Here be a new chapter for your faces. I'm really sorry for the long hiatus, a lot of crap happened. Reviews always welcomed to my face._

* * *

 **~Chapter 3~**

* * *

Hinata was discharged from the hospital sooner than expected. When you have a healer trained by one of the legendary Sanin, one can expect such fine treatment. Her chest still ached, but she could feel her heartbeat slowly returning to a regular pattern, which relieved her whole family (especially Hanabi). Things were looking to be grand, her relationship with Naruto was stronger than ever, her connection to her sister had been greatly improved, and here she was spending time outside simply enjoying the sunny day. But as was the wont these past few weeks, trouble was just around the corner, only this time it wasn't for her.

She had awoke rather early that morning to prepare for an outing with her sister. Hanabi had wanted new clothes, becoming bored with her old attire and wanted to do some _reinventing_. As she slowly made her way around her estate, she found her father was not in the courtyard practising. It was odd to see the gardens empty this early in the morning, her father rarely missed a day of training. *The head of the house must always be prepared*. Hinata had distinctly remembered him saying that to her when she was still very young and was set to be her father's successor.

"He must be busy, perhaps the Hokage wanted to see him…but this early?" Hinata muttered to herself as she idly surveyed the various flowers that dotted the garden boxes. It was autumn so not many were in bloom, but the Sunflowers seemed to be the most resilient to the oncoming cold of winter.

Her feet began carrying her to the centre of the courtyard, and without thought she began to follow through with her training exercises. It had felt so odd to not see her father here, that she decided someone would have to do it in his place. After about an hour training, she stood silent for a moment and took in the scent of the morning flowers and the crisp morning air, before heading back inside to prepare for the day ahead. She would have to ask her dad what he had to do so early when she returned.

"Hm, this seems nice Hanabi," Hinata said raising a light blue dress dotted with yellow accents.

"Um, no, that's really tacky. Geez, do you have any clothing sense" Hanabi scolded, analysing a few white skirts, before discarding them aside. "I want something with a little more… _fight_ in it "

Hinata sighed and began moving through the marketplace with glazed eyes. Hanabi seemed to have a much better idea on what she wanted than she did. Perhaps she should look for something to wear next time she saw Naruto, he always loved the colour orange, maybe an orange dress? Her eyes began scanning for their new target, before resting on a small tan kimono. It would be entirely uninteresting if it weren't for the flame accents that lined the hems of the sleeves.

"What about this?" Hanabi turned to see what Hinata was holding, and instantly fell in love with the design.

"That's more like it! I mean…its a bit big, but I'll grow into it. Now you're gettin' it" Hanabi said with a wink, as she proudly carried her new purchase to the owner and began to haggle. Hinata never understood why Hanabi _always_ insisted on haggling, they weren't exactly poor.

Hanabi walked beside her sister with a large grin, clearly happy with the deal she got. Hinata was glad to see her sister smiling again, seeing her so aggressive and sad that night made her feel like she had somewhat taken that happiness away. But over the past week they had been spending more time together, and sooner than later it began to feel like old times; in a good way. Nothing could spoil this morning Hinata thought, until of course, Hanabi asked one particular question.

"Sis, I was wondering" Hanabi asked nonchalantly "The night I, er, attacked you…"

Hinata wasn't sure where her sister was going with this, but see probed for more information anyway. She would soon regret that.

"What were you wondering" Hinata queried with a smile and an unaccountable sense of foreboding

"Well, when I broke in through the window, I noticed you were naked," Hanabi spoke of this as if it were just a conversation on the weather; Hinata however was becoming increasingly mortified. "And when I was spying on you, trying to gather intel, you were sitting on Naruto and _rocking_ back and forth" Hanabi looked to her sister with a face of innocence and Hinata simply nodded slowly, accepting the train that was going to hit her.

"What were you doing?"

The question hung in the air as the two continued to walk, Hinata wanted so desperately for her sister to yell " _impister!_ " and begin attacking her again. It would be easier to handle than this. Her sister had no clue what they were doing though, so that's good, she could easily make up some lie to avoid telling Hanai the *birds and the bees*. With a deep breath, Hinata simply answered with:

"It's complicated,"

That was a good answer Hinata thought; vague, yet enough to cause Hanabi to stop prying. It gave her a second of relief before the very dry and unsatisfied response her sister gave reached her ears.

"Huh, that's what dad said…"

World stood still. Time refused to move. There was no Hanabi, there was no village, there was no sunny day. Just the words, *father knows* running inside her head. She would like to think her father would be happy, but he had always been somewhat *protective*. That's why he wasn't training that morning, he had…other business to attend to.

Hanabi looked at her sister, frozen on the spot, with a quizzical expression. She was about to asked what was wrong before Hinata muttered in a fearful stutter.

"Oh god no..."

The air was filled with the smell of cooking as Naruto sat in his favourite restaurant, devouring his favourite ramen as Sakura looked on with what could only be described as disgusted awe. She found herself however enjoying his company as he was, regardless of how it would appear to everyone else, one of her closest friends. And she had news that would most certainly please him.

"Naruto, did you know Sasuke's returning to the village for a week?" She was planning on easing him into the information, but she did always like teasing him. Naruto choked on his food for a good whole minute as the two chefs looked on with mild concern.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked, gasping for air as he finally swallowed his ludicrously sized mouthful.

Sakura gave the boy a sceptical eyebrow, was it that surprising that she received letters from their former teammate. She guessed Naruto would of at least got a letter around the same time too. Then again, those two did always have a strained and complicated relationship, even though they both saw each other as friends.

"I got a letter this morning, he's arriving in two weeks" Sakura said with a bright tone, watching with curiosity the rush of emotions surging though Naruto's face.

Naruto was stunned, it had been months since Sasuke's last visit, and so much had changed for him. As much as he knew Sasuke wouldn't care much for his newfound love, he would at least take enjoyment that Sasuke would feel uncomfortable. He always loved trying to invoke emotion in the almost permanently morose ninja. A thought suddenly occurred to him, one that seemed perfectly reasonable and made the most sense.

"We should go on a double date when he gets in" Naruto loudly suggested, slapping a brash hand on Sakura's back before returning to his meal.

Unbeknownst to Naruto however, Sakura stared blankly at her own ramen, her face reflecting the same uneasy expression she recognised. He might of been joking, but Sakura really had no idea what Sasuke and her were. Last time he returned, after months away _repenting for his sins_ they had only shared a handful of nights together, Sasuke always acting too distant as was his usual attitude. If it weren't for the last night of his stay where she had lost all reason and control, she might have never kissed him. Besides that, all she received were letters from his travels, which were always usually dry and precise; not the sweeping romantic ones she wished he had the emotional attachment to do. All except one time, but that is a long story she usually kept to herself. The one time Sasuke dared to be romantic.

"Sure…sounds good…" Her voice shaky and unsure, maybe she could use this as an opportunity to try to advance things further. Maybe become an actual *normal* couple.

They sat silent for a moment, finishing their meals with much less chatter, before paying and leaving. As they walked, Naruto found the silence from Sakura to be rather strange. Sasuke had always been a sore point for her, but he thought things were going well. _They are dating right?_ He was about to voice his concern until a powerful deadly presence was felt behind. The rage, the anger, the piercing glare. All could be felt by the two ninjas and they both knew it was directed squarely at Naruto.

"We. Need. To. Talk" Hiashi commanded calmly as he grabbed Naruto by the collar and began dragging him in the opposite direction.

"Sakura help meeeeeeeee!" Cried Naruto as he flailed like someone who didn't have phenomenal power.

Sakura could only chuckle, she did warn Naruto about rushing things and this was what he needed anyway. She gave Naruto a sarcastic wave before making her way back home, she had a lot to think about with this proposed double date. _If Naruto survives of course…_

The room Naruto found himself in was larger than his entire apartment yet it seemed its only purpose was to be some sort of tea room. Across from him sat a very stern long haired man, lips tensed in a thin scowl, his pale white eyes locked squarely on Naruto. The Blonde-Haired ninja on the other hand was nervously tapping his legs impatiently, waiting for Hiashi to speak. The silence hung about the large room, making it appear positively cavernous, until finally a low voice broke the silence.

"So. Naruto Uzamaki. I've been made aware of your… _relationship_ , with my daughter."

Naruto nodded rather abruptly, finding the slow careful words of the Hyuuga Head far more threatening than any rage.

"I knew you two were friends and that my daughter has a rather fond affection for you" It did not seem possible but Hiashi scowl deepened further "what I did not know was the _level_ of your relationship…"

Naruto pondered the accusation carefully, the little cogs of his brain turning each word over in an effort to understand, before blushing furiously. Who the hell told Hiashi? Certainly not Hinata, then who? _Hanabi_.

"Traitor…" Naruto murmured under his breath already planning his revenge prank on the small girl who has know gotten in the way _twice_.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Hiashi was carefully analysing the boy's expressions and attitude. He didn't mind the child, in fact, he had a great respect for him and all he had done to help the Hyuuga clan change for the better. He saw a deep embarrassment in being uncovered but also a certain level of worry Hiashi knew was rooted in deep affection. It reminded him of someone very close to his heart. However, he had a duty to his line, and indeed his daughter, to make sure Naruto was worthy. But the boy was famous for being denser than the chakra spheres he used, so Hiashi had to construct more straightforward methods of testing.

"If you wish to court a Hyuuga, you must prove to me that you can…" Hiashi calm offer was suddenly cut off by a rather confused Naruto.

"Oh I already did those…"

Hiashi was similarly befuddled as the two ninjas stared at each other, Naruto with a defiant sense of certainty and Hiashi with an annoyed look of confusion.

"You know, the dancing, the calligraphy and…er…the other one…" Naruto listed waving his hand, uncomfortably mumbling the last "trial", hoping Hiashi didn't press further and doubly hoping he didn't have to repeat the three trials with Hiashi. _I mean…who would lead?_

Hiashi on the other hand was internally chuckling. His daughter was becoming a far more confident and inventive person than he ever expected her to be. He did not know what this elusive third trial was, and judging from his guest's expression, he did not want to know.

"Those were, er, preliminary trials. This is the final trial" Hiashi explained clumsily. But Naruto perked up, nodding as if the ridiculous notions of trials made perfect sense.

"OH, of course just like the Chuunin exams!" Naruto happily announced punching his open hand.

Hiashi sighed visibly at the boy's enthusiasm. Never had he thought this trial idea that he had come up with in the last minute would be accepted so easily. _He truly IS dense, do I really want him in the family?_

"So, allow me to explain," Hiashi spoke now with his most commanding voice, Naruto leaning in with eager ears primed.

"I'm ready when you are!"

Hanabi had never seen her sister run this fast, it would be impressive if she wasn't incredibly confused. Her sister was panicking about seemingly nothing, so unnaturally that is almost relived the impister fears, bolting in what appeared to be a random direction. Did Hanabi say something wrong?

"Sis, slow down, what's going on" she tried to desperately ask as she lagged behind her sister's blistering pace.

"He knows Hanabi, he KNOWS!" Hinata replied frantically.

A pink blur past her sight before she stopped suddenly and ran quickly towards Sakura, who was already turning around confused at the rather worried look across Hinata's face.

"You shouldn't be running so recklessly Hinata. I know I'm pretty great at healing, but you should rest a bit" Sakura all but ordered, as nice as she could. It still ended up sounding bossy.

"Where's Naruto. Wasn't he with you?" Hinata asked, looking as if the very fate of the world rested upon this question.

Sakura chuckled, leaning forward with a cheeky grin.

"You're dad found you guys out, he's taken Naruto, probably to bore him with lessons of civility,"

The colour draining from Hinata's face was enough to tell Sakura that that was not exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Um, I wouldn't worry about it too much right? It was kind of obvious by now," Sakura offered, placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. Hanabi looked on with immense interest. It sounded like this was a juicy story ready to be uncovered.

"But...but..." Hinata turned around to her sister, before stepping in front of her sister to hide her hands, "He knows Sakura, about, _that..."_ She rather clumsy acted out sex with her two hands. It looked ridiculous in the middle of street.

"Oh..." was Sakura's only response, a small blush at her cheeks. "they headed towards the Hyuuga estate, you better hurry!"

Without another exchange, Hinata sped tin the direction of her estate, Hanabi close by. This was getting frustrating for the young girl. No one was telling her anything, yet it only took a simple hidden gesture by her sister to make Sakura act suddenly serious. This must be pretty important. Maybe father was planning something nefarious...or someone looking like him. _No stop that, impapater is not as catchy anyway._ She had learned not to jump to any conclusions; a lesson that almost ended in tragedy.

The two sisters skidded to a stop outside the door to their home. Hinata was relieved not to see it in ruins, perhaps her dad only wanted to talk to him. But the marks of dragged legs leading up the pathway told a different story. Perhaps Naruto was only nearly dead, he's walked off worst.

She timidly walked through the estate, heading towards the meeting room she knew her dad conducted _official business._ The house was extremely silent, which was normal, but knowing her lover was also here made it very unsettling. No where is quiet if Naruto is there. Approaching the sliding door, she could hear the muttering of voices, two in fact. She recognised one as her father's instantly, the dry commanding nature of the tone gave it away. The other was far more casual, but rather strong. She couldn't hear it perfectly, but the skipping of her heart gave her enough of an answer. With a determined push of the door, she entered the room.

The two occupants turned their heads towards at the sound of the opening door, and Hinata was glad to be greeted by the large grin of the blonde boy she loved above all else. Her father however, gave no such smile, merely a cold stare. The two were sat in front of a large board between them, small pieces adorned each side. Hinata knew the game, it was a basic strategy game based on troop movements. She was never apt at it, but her brother played it quite regularly with her father when he was still alive. The room was uncomfortably calm; what was her father up to.

"Hey Hinata! Glad you can join in, any trial needs an audience!" Naruto said, leaning back on his hands. Hinata cast a confused brow towards her father. What was this about trials?

Her father promptly ignored the silent request for an explanation. He would have preferred her not here.

"So are we clear on the rules. A man needs to be sharp and tactical if they are to protect their family. Strength gets you nowhere when your enemy can outsmart your every move," he said, gesturing to the board in front of them. "You are to beat me at a singe game, if so, then you will pass. Understand?"

Naruto nodded excitedly, his confidence overflowing as he carefully analysed the board as if it would hold any secret to success. Hinata's sighed internally; her father couldn't be this frustrating. He was a master at this game, very few could best him, and here he was challenging someone who hasn't even played. And as much as she loved Naruto, he wasn't exactly known for his quick wits. Hanabi squeezed her head in past her sister and looked on with curiosity. She didn't like watching the game, but seeing a complete novice stumble to failure would at least be entertaining.

"Let us begin," Hiashi said with only the smallest hint of a smile.

And so the two began to play, for approximately thirty seconds before Hiashi was declared victorious. He had predicted every move Naruto was going to make, and the boy was hopelessly easy to read. He fell into every trap set, and never truly understood the moves that he was making or their consequences. This _was_ going to be all a lesson for the boy, a way to learn caution, before accepting the relationship. But now he had severe doubts that he was suitable in any way. The utter recklessness in which Naruto played was unbelievable, barely thinking before making a move. What Hinata saw in the boy Hiashi would never know, but he knew exactly what he saw. An idiot.

"You lack any form of patience, and are completely foolish." Hiashi explained with blunt indifference. He stood rigidly and turned to his daughter, still staring blankly at the board seemingly as surprised at Naruto's complete ineptitude. "I don't see why you think this is the right man in your life. You deserve so much better Hinata"

Hinata was bristling at the comment. Everything her father said might have been true, but she was not going to be lectured on who she loved. Especially since Naruto had done so much already to prove his worth as a great ninja. She wasn't going to back down to her father and was reading to tear into a heated argument with yet another family member before Naruto quite softly interrupted.

"Excuse Hiashi sir," the grin the boy wore was not one neither Hyuuga expected from someone who had just been roundly humiliated. But Naruto's confidence didn't seem to be damaged in anyway. "You said if I beat you at a single game right?"

Hiashi turned a rather irritated glance at Naruto before curtly nodding. The boy was unfazed as he started to place the pieces back to their original places.

"Well you never said I only had one chance, right? So let's go again, I got a feel of the game now. I can totally beat your butt this time!" He said with a signature fist punch to his open hand. Hiashi was absolutely stunned at not only the arrogance but the utter impudence of the boy. If he was going to challenge him like this, he will make sure nothing of that smug confidence remained. Without a word, the scowling man sat himself down again, and the two began to play.

The game went slightly longer than before, Naruto seemed to take time with his moves, but Hiashi was yet again victorious. But even after a second time, the boy kept his smile going and began to reset the pieces without another word. What was going through his head to make him think he had any chance mattered not to Hiashi. The boy's defiance was an affront to his family at the moment.

They played a third time. A victory for Hiashi.

They played a fourth time. A victory for Hiashi.

A fifth.

A sixth.

Over and over again they played the game. Always with the old Hyuuga winning, but always following with Naruto resetting the pieces with a smile. They continued into the night, neither appearing to show signs of giving up. Hinata sat to the side amazed at the sheer stubbornness of the two ninja in front of her, constantly playing a game both new the outcome to. Hanabi had long since given up watching, instead nestling into her sister's lap and was sleeping soundly. Hinata herself could feel exhaustion tugging her eyes closed, the soft clacking of the pieces a rhythmic lullaby. Until a most unexpected sound reached her ears.

"I win!" Naruto declared triumphantly. Hiashi staring in disbelief at the pieces; he had most certainly lost.

"That's impossible..." was all he muttered under his breath.

Naruto bounded over to Hinata, engulfing her into a large hug, making Hanabi squeak as she awoke from the sudden jolt. Hinata hugged back, relieved that Naruto wasn't intimidated by her father. But she was surprised Naruto won, even it took a grand total of 120 games to finally reach victory.

"How did you beat me boy!" Hiashi demanded, standing up. His eyes taut with rage, he was not going to be humiliated by being bested by an idiot. "Your strategy was none existent and your knowledge of the rules were bare. I could read every move you could possibly make, my strategies were foolproof!" Hinata had rarely seem her father this flustered and it made her extremely nervous.

Naruto untangled his arms from his lover and turned to Hiashi with a cheeky grin across his face, serving only to annoy the Hyuuga even greater than everyone thought was possible.

"I always hear that all the time ya know," Naruto casually stated, scratching his nose before putting his hands behind his head. "But ya know the problem with that? Not many people do you know".

Hiashi did not feel completely in the mood to entertain a brat's analogy, but the boy had found a way to beat him. If there was anything he wanted to know, was how. He couldn't exactly cheat when facing a Hyuuga.

"What did I miss then, boy?" the calm tone froze the room, a dreadful peace before a mighty storm.

"The problem with making something foolproof, is that you forget the ingenuity of complete fools," Naruto answered with a light laugh trailing at the end.

And like that it all clicked. Hiashi was forming counter strategies to a boy with no strategy, and it would work every time for as long as Naruto accidentally stumbled into something Hiashi could form a plan against. But Naruto was just randomly moving his pieces, with no plan. Merely constantly playing the game until he accidentally won with a plan Hiashi failed to counter. It was amazing. It was unbelievable. It was making Hiashi completely and utterly insane knowing he lost by accident to someone who had no right to claim any victory. His eyes blazed with chakra as he rushed forward with a speed Hinata could barely comprehend. She had barely had enough time to think, _oh no not again_ , before her father just collapse on the ground. His energy all but spent, and Hiashi had no idea why.

"Not to say I didn't have a back up plan, I always thought you'd chuck a tantrum" Naruto said with a chuckle, still not moving from his position.

"What did you do to me" Hiashi commanded, his muscles desperately trying to function.

"Oh just a little point next time, don't make me set up those pieces next time" Naruto said with a small wink as he waved his hand to the direction of the black pieces. A thin layer of black matter peeled off and flew into his hand, forming a small chakra ball.

Hiashi was stunned, being seated for so long he never even noticed that his chakra was ebbing away every time he touched the black pieces. Naruto was never aiming to win fair and square, but he made sure he wasn't going to end up in a fight. The boy walked over to the fallen Hyuuga, touching his back and flooding him a fresh supply of chakra. Hiashi began to lethargically stand up, before Naruto offered a small pat on the back. "How's that for a strategy?"

His face became deathly serious as he crossed his arms and stared at the old man, still desperately attempt to retain a respectable balance.

"You told me a man need to be sharp and tactical to protect his family right? This hole stint you set up was just a way to kick me out if ya didn't like me." He glanced softly at Hinata with a smile. "Hinata is someone I love so much I can't really understand it. She is my family. And that means protecting her, even from you". He placed his hand back on Hiashi, "You understand right?"

Hiashi did understand, and he felt childish for being so unreasonable. Naruto had faced gods to protect not just this Village but the whole world. And here he was worried about his intelligence and sharp wits. He felt quite a fool.

A mild grunt of frustrated respect was all Hiashi offered, shaking off the rather condescending hand placed on his back. He was no longer enraged, most certainly annoyed, but he had to accept that Naruto had used his powers in a way he did not expect, and had effectively played his foolishness as a tactic. Hiashi fell for it fair and square, and he couldn't help but respect it. He turned to apologise, but Naruto fell forward, only being caught last minute by Hinata. The old Hyuuga, sighed and rolled his eyes; the boy had potential but had to understand his powers in greater effect. Not being in his chakra engulfed form along with the power of the Sage had made him equally susceptible to the pieces just as much as he was. But he couldn't help by smile at the persistence to remain strong, as Naruto kept writing off his obviously weaken state to Hinata, who looked worried and yet happy to hold the boy she loved. Regardless of his cold exterior, Hiashi did want to see his children smile.

"Young Naruto, you are exhausted from our intense trial. Why not stay the night, one in your condition should not be travelling," Hiashi said calmly, trying to be as stoic as possible.

"I'll prepare one of the guests rooms," Hinata replied with a small smile, she was happy her dad saw reason finally.

"No need," Hinata turned her head in confusion as Hiashi walked passed her, slightly turning his head towards her. "I'm sure your room will be much easier to reach from here". Hinata blushed furiously and even though Hiashi wanted to show his support to the two, he prayed to every god that would listen that Naruto would be far too tired to do anything.

"Hang a second," Hanabi interrupted, spoiling a rather pleasant mood. "I came here expecting some massive sequence of trials, for whatever reason, and instead I just watched the most boring seven hours of my life." She pouted crossing her arms as petulantly as she could muster. "I thought I would at least figure out what you two have been hiding, I can handle whatever this thing is ok, I'm not a child".

Her accusing finger switched between the happy couple, both deeply blushing. Hiashi looked thoroughly uncomfortable, wishing his wife was here to help explain this. His previous attempt at explaining away what his daughter and lover were doing had proven unsuccessful at deterring Hanabi's interest. He should deal with this as coldly as he dealt with all matters, perhaps it would be better that way than keeping her in the dark. It might stop her from bursting in when clearly she shouldn't.

"Hanabi, I think the two need to rest. I'll explain everything ok," Hiashi placed a fatherly hand upon her back, leading her out of the room. "You see, when two people love each other…"

Hinata and Naruto started to chuckle when a distant scream of horror was heard down the hallway. Hanabi might never look at them the same again. Silently the two lovers made their way down the halls of the Hyuuga estate, making no conversation. It was not awkward, a lot had happen today as it usually did ever since they started dating, and sometimes they enjoyed a peace between them; happy the other was just near them. Hinata was slightly worried as her boyfriend leaned quite heavily on her shoulder, but she knew it was merely exhaustion. And the quick grins and reassuring thumbs up Naruto seemed to lavishly dole out to her gave her a sense that things were always going to be ok, if not a little hectic from time to time.

They made it to Hinata's room and the calling of a bed made Naruto openly express his joy, as he all but collapse into its cushioned embrace. Hinata sat to the side of him, allowing his head to nestle into her lap.

"Well, welcome to my room." She said with a timid wave of her hand. Naruto gave it a quick glance before returning to Hinata's face. The stare was intense. Her room didn't really have much to show off aside from its size, Hinata had to admit.

The two merely gazed, soaking in each other's visage. Hinata could feel her heart flutter with ever second passed, and slightly she edged closer to Naruto's lips. The kiss was light, barely a touch, but the electricity between the two was incredible. She could feel herself almost falling faint from the intoxication. With idle curiosity, Naruto had gently clasp her breasts, kneading them slowly and clumsily. His strength not their, but his determination felt with every subtle press. Her hand shifted to the hem of his pants before Naruto grabbed her arms.

"Maybe we shouldn't do it. I'd be just so terrible right now, hehe," the laugh was fake, and it was obvious Naruto was frightened to go on. But Naruto had showed so much determination tonight, that Hinata was not going to be deterred. With a careful push, she pinned Naruto down, her eyes flaring up at the sight of a rather rare sight; Naruto under her control. She kissed his neck, making small patterns with her tongue, the quicken breath at the touch enough of a reward for her to keep going. With a deft swipe, she removed Naruto's pants. Taking off her shirt and straddling him, she looked down filled with an energy that was hard to describe. The look of both hesitation and complete and utter longing, arousing her to her core.

"Don't worry. You won't need to do anything. Not tonight" She said with a breathy voice.

They fell together into the night, their bodies entwined under the moonlit window. She thought such intense feelings of desire where that of lust, but Hinata knew it was a far more passionate feeling.

It was love.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Yay, not really, totally forgot the Japanese counter part. The whole trial sequence was massively complex in the first draft, but it felt out of character for Hiashi, so I opted for a more repsectable display that sort of fits his stoic attitude. Hope it worked. And yes Impapater is any funnier than impister, just be happy Hanabi didn't try to kill him. But yeah, I've been gone for a while, I finished Uni,moved out, got engaged, writing an original comic and completely swamped with work. But I finally got a schedule that allows me to write more again, so I hope for a consistent upload date. Soooo, next time, the Double Date ;) Gears out!_

 _PS: Oh god, sorry for any typos, I didn't have time for a final edit sweep. I fixed most of it, but I hope there aren't any others._


End file.
